Advanced Medicine
Advanced Medicine, also known as Medical Supplies, is a series of hunting/collecting Quests available through Doctor Rickets. Quests Advanced Medicine I ; Intro : Doctor Rickets has a theory that he could use snake poison to combat disease. He needs some snake fangs to test this theory out. ; Outro : That is more than acceptable. As a reward, take this as compensation. ; Items to collect : 15 Snake Fangs (Requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Advanced Medicine II ; Intro : Now Doc Rickets wants to perform some kind of experiment with armadillos... He muttered something about disease not bein' able to pierce their hides or somethin'?... I dunno, who understands these eggheads? ; Outro : That is more than acceptable. As a reward, take this as compensation. ; Items to collect : 20 Armadillo Carapaces (Requires 4 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Advanced Medicine III ; Intro : Doc Rickets reasons that a gown made outta jaguar skin could scare disease away... Since jaguars are scary 'n' all. Wanna help him test this theory out? ; Outro : That is more than acceptable. As a reward, take this as compensation. ; Items to collect : 15 Jaguar Pelts (Requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Advanced Medicine IV ; Intro : The doctor needs more armadillos. Won't say why. ; Outro : That is more than acceptable. As a reward, take this as compensation. ; Items to collect : 40 Armadillo Carapaces (Requires 8 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Advanced Medicine V ; Intro : The doctor devised a new cough remedy made from the extract of a snake's fang, the snake OIL, he calls it. He wants to make a bunch o' vials of the stuff and sell 'em from the back of a wagon. ; Outro : That is more than acceptable. As a reward, take this as compensation. ; Items to collect : 45 Snake Fangs (Requires 9 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Advanced Medicine VI ; Intro : If the doctor says Jaguar Skin has both defensive and offensive properties, he can charge twice as much for it. Collect some more for him, would ya? ; Outro : That is more than acceptable. As a reward, take this as compensation. ; Items to collect : 25 Jaguar Skins (Requires 5 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Advanced Medicine VII ; Intro : Doc Rickets hit a snag. People are dyin' left 'n' right of poisoning and they look ridiculous wearing their jaguar gowns. So he's switching to Bear Furs! Bears will fight disease! Or... so he says. ; Outro : That is more than acceptable. As a reward, take this as compensation. ; Items to collect : 20 Bear Furs (Requires 4 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Oregon ; Rewards : Advanced Medicine VIII ; Intro : Folks aren't buyin' the furs. They know fur won't cure 'em... Doc thinks heads might sell, though... For... some reason. ; Outro : Good! With this, my laboratory is finally complete! This is science, my friend! ; Items to collect : 10 Bear Heads (Requires 10 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Oregon ; Rewards : Category:Quests Category:Arizona